


Oh Really? [Say it like you mean it]

by HansoldMySoul



Series: Can you spell Angst? [5]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: 2000 words of unbeta'd word vomit, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst Yutae, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at following prompt guidelines, M/M, Mating Bond, Oops another badly written prompt from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta doesn't believe that Taeyong is a heartless Alpha until he overhears a conversation that he wasn't supposed to hear. </p><p>Taeyong puts his foot in his mouth and struggles to make things right again without damaging his image. </p><p>They really are a match made in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Really? [Say it like you mean it]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Omega Yuta is infatuated with Alpha Taeyong, who is arrogant and scary to everyone, but surprisingly turns sweet and soft towards Yuta. Yuta has heard Taeyong's friends joking about how "Taeyong is becoming docile for him".

"He's different when you're around... It's like you're a porcelain doll or his most treasured item in the universe. It's cute but weird because he's somebody else when he's with you." Hansol's voice was hushed, despite the fact that the Alpha guard wouldn't be back until closer to sunrise. 

Yuta scoffed in response, flicking some hair out if his face and rolling his eyes, "You all make him sound like some scary monster that looms over you--" he paused, a statement to his incredulity, "when really he's just an overgrown kitten than sometimes confuses affection and aggression. Are you sure were talking about the same guy?" 

Hansol and Dongyoung's jaws had fallen slack as Yuta spoke, not sure whether to feel offended or awed that their newest pack addition had just referred to their great Alpha as a kitten. They prayed diligently that none of the pups heard that or worse, repeated it in his presence and took a moment to glance back to the back of the tent where they four of them were sleeping, curled around eachother for warmth with the oldest, Minhyung surrounding them. 

Yuta followed their gazes and his eyes softened as they landed on the small pile of fur. It was easy to distinguish the sleek red coat that was Jaemin, buried half underneath a white paw that could have belonged to Jisung or Minhyung. Despite his own happiness, he was glad that his little brother had found friends in their new home. 

"They look peaceful... I only wish that we could provide them with more protection from the approaching winter." Dongyoung muttered and his two companions muttered an almost silent assent. 

At that moment, Jaehyun, a Beta and the person in charge while the Alphas were away, ducked into their tent. "Go to sleep, I've got first watch and we've got an early start tomorrow." His deep voice was warm and soothing and the three Omegas agreed without complaint, after all, he was right. 

It was customary to shift to sleep during the cold winter months and they curled around eachother, sharing warmth as they drifted.

•

It felt like only moments later when Yuta was startled awake by the harsh tones of raised voices outside the tent. Unwilling to make his presence known, he snuck, nose and belly to the ground until he was right by the entrance. 

It was dark but he could see large shapes, three or four of them, gathered by a low burning fire and talking, probably louder than they should have been in a camp full of sleeping individuals.

"Admit it man! You never would have accepted anyone into the pack so easily if you weren't sweet on 'em! I've seen you turn people down before but all Mr. Small and drop-dead-gorgeous had to do was bat his eyelids at you and you relented." That was definitely Youngho, the boisterous voice making him easy to pinpoint.

The returning growl was almost certainly Taeyong and it was a sound that made Yuta's hackles rise. It was a sound made to instill terror upon the recipient and for one foolish moment, he wanted to dart out of the tent and dart into the forest in fear. That wasn't a sound he ever thought he'd hear from Taeyong. 

"Nakamoto is just another member of the pack, someone who has to pull his weight as much as the rest of us. I took him in because he had a pup that probably wouldn't have survived the Winter if I'd declined. I may be an asshole but I'm not heartless. Nakamoto means no more to me than Hansol or Dongyoung." His tone was cold and allowed no room for questions but Sicheng didn't stay quiet. 

"Sure, just another member of the pack... That's why you look at him like you want him to have your pups." He snorted, clearly unafriad of Taeyong wrath. 

Yuta couldn't see clearly but Taeyong must have done something to silence the subsequent round of chuckles because everything suddenly went quiet before he spoke again. 

"I don't like Nakamoto Yuta. I could care less if he decided to return to his previous pack." The words were final and they pierced like a cold arrow through Yuta, causing him to let out a low whimper that suddenly drew all of the alphas attention to his tent.

It was all he could do to shuffle back to the others and feign sleep before the the entrance darkened and Youngho peered inside, giving a cursory glance before retreating again. "They're asleep, it was probably one of the pups." His voice rang out again, slightly quieter this time but it was too late for Yuta to unhear everything. 

He briefly wonders if he really should leave before falling back into a fitful sleep, his shiny coat damp and matted with perspiration. 

•

It's Minhyung that rouses him the next morning, his eyebrows furrowed as he wipes the sweaty hair from Yuta's forehead. 

"It's time to get up Hyung, everyone's already out and breakfast started ten minutes ago. You look sick..." he sounds concerned but Yuta forces a smile, pulling himself into a sitting position and ruffling the younger boys hair.

"I'm fine, tell the others that I'll be out in a moment." and then he's alone, finally letting his shoulders slump with the weight of his emotions. In a minute he'll go out there and pretend that nothing's wrong but he uses this moment to collect himself. 

After all, it was better that he knew the truth now instead of clinging to a lie. 

•

He was welcomed as usual by the hyperactive greetings of Jaemin, the young boy latching onto his arm and dragging his towards the almost complete circle. It wasn't unusual that a seat had been left for him by Taeyong's side but for a moment, the cold words from the previous night ran through his mind before he steeled his resolve. 

It wouldn't do any good to show that he was upset, so he would just treat Taeyong like he treated the others. 

Yeah, easier said that done since he couldn't look the older male in the eye with hearing echoes of the idle words, not exactly meant for his ears. 

'I don't like Nakamoto Yuta'

'-return to his own pack.'

He must have zoned out because the arm that was so carelessly thrown across his shoulder made him shrink bank in trepidation and when he realised that it was Taeyong initiating the contact, he averted his eyes while leaning into Ten who sat on his other side.

The Alpha's incredulous gaze followed his movements, muscles tense until he realised that there was no threat. Yuta berated himself for acting in such a way when he'd just resolved to act as though nothing was wrong. 

"I uh-- have a cold... and I-- don't want to uh-- catch it." He stuttered, lowering his body to the ground in a reflex action of respect. He'd never felt the need to be formal with Taeyong before but the elders words the previous night had finally knocked some sense into him. Taking his hospitality for granted, Yuta had acted familiar with a wolf who's rank was much higher than his own. Briefly be wondered if his lack of proper etiquette was what had driven his parents to exile him.

The idle chatter that had filled the clearing stopped, everyone taking in Yuta's submissive stance with wide eyes and incredulous expressions. It wasn't uncommon for a wolf of a lower rank submit to their pack leader but Taeyong had never impressed this upon the young rogue and Yuta had acted accordingly. 

Taeyong's own eyebrows were furrowed as he watched the younger wolf, confused as to why he was suddenly acting so skittish. 

"Yuta get up and go wash up. If you're sick then go back to bed because you won't be able to help out anyway." To anyone else the words would have sounded resigned and confused but to Yuta they felt like a thousand pinpricks that slowly confirmed everything he'd heard last night. 

Taeyong didn't want him around.  
After that revelation, it only took seconds for him to jump up and get a running start towards territory borders, shifting mid-step and taking off as fast as his feet would carry him. He'd deal with the uproar later, for now he had to be alone before he ended up doing something incredibly stupid.

Yuta had known, like a puzzle piece finally falling into place, that Taeyong was his mate from the first moment he'd stumbled into their territory borders, starving and bordering on hypothermia with a baby pup nestled in his jaws. 

They'd never discussed it but everyone seemed to have come to the conclusion that the two were mates judging by the way their interacted. So having that refusual shoved so bluntly in his face (even if the words weren't meant for his ears) felt like his whole world had shattered, shards of nothingness that fell through his fingers were all that was left. 

And as much as he tried convince himself that he could act like nothing had happened, his steely resolve fell apart in an instant wherever the alpha was involved. 

'Yuta?' It's Taeil's voice that fills his head and in an instant, he tries to throw up walls to hide his thoughts. He'd been so sure that no-one would go after him that he'd left himself completely unprotected.

'You're hurting... You've been denied by your mate? You have a mate Yuta?'

He stays quiet, hoping that the lack of reply will deter the older from asking anymore questions. It doesn't work and he feels the confusion over the mental link that they share in this form as Taeil tries to dig deeper.

'It's Taeyong--?'

That's when the dam breaks, flashes of the overheard conversation whirling through his mind in a torturous mantra if denial. He feels rather than hears Taeil's shock and only a few words reach him before the connection is broken completely. 

'He doesn't know-- hurt you with his own denial-- it's not too late.'

It feels too late. All the strength brought on by his sudden adrenaline burst has faded and he sunk to the earthy floor, thankfully that they were out of monsoon season and it hadn't rained recently. He was tired and maybe he really was sick because all he wanted to do was sleep until everything was okay again. 

•

When he finally woke, it was to harried pacing of silver-grey paws by his side. The sun had sunk much lower in the sky and he idly wondered how long he'd been asleep but his attention was drawn to the large wolf that suddenly shifted back into his human form, Taeyong watching with a calculating gaze from the other side of the clearing. 

"I didn't know." The words are firm but guilt seeps into every letter. Yuta was confused, what did Taeyong have to apologise for other than telling the truth?

Taking his time to shift back, he sits, unsure of what to do and just one question on the tip of his tongue. 

"Sorry for telling me the truth? Not all mating bonds are mutual, we learn that as pups." The words were more cynical than he had intended but he bites his tongue to halt the forthcoming apology.

"No. I'm sorry for hurting you because I was too wrapped up in my pride to see what was right in front of me." It's the first time Yuta ever hears Taeyong sound unsure and it's a strange experience. He wants to go to him and make him feel better any way possible, but he waits because he know the Elder has more to say. 

"You're my mate Nakamoto Yuta, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to see it. I didn't mean any of those words I said to Sicheng and I certainly didn't know that you were listening. Can you forgive me? Will you come back to camp?" His answer was always going to be yes, he just never expected to get the chance to say it. 

A small smile plays on his lips as he climbs to his feet. "Of course, what would Jaemin do without his favourite Hyung?" 

It's not a direct answer but Taeyong knows, he can feel the bond that forms the second that Yuta agrees.

Their relationship was far from perfect and they fought regularly like cat and dog but they loved each other and that's what really counts.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ABO verse fic, let me know what you thought in the comments! Both Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated!~


End file.
